


Partners

by MurphysLaw



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: At the start, Jo thought it was a sex thing. She learnt pretty quickly it wasn't.





	

At the start, Jo thought it was a sex thing. She learnt pretty quickly it wasn't.

If it was just a sex thing, they wouldn't go on dates. Of course, they weren't normal dates. Not an awkward candle lit meal in a fancy restaurant (but then the only decent chef in town currently had his legs tangled up with hers under the blankets, so they couldn't do that even if they wanted).

But they still had movies. Usually sci-fi (they yelled how inaccurate it was at the screen, and improving the plot so it made sense- once time Fargo gave them an improvement lecture after a particularly bad one) or horror (Vincent and Fargo always hid their faces, usually in the persons next to them body. Jo suspected that was half the appeal). Spencer had offered to get the new releases, but they were all weary since the incident.

That's where it all began, at least for her. When she came round for the billionth time to tell them to turn the damn sound down and got sucked in. Next Friday she had an awkward Taggart turn up at the police station asking if she wanted to join them. Turned out trying to dissect a US Congressman bonded you in way nothing else quite did.

She couldn't remember the movie they watched that  night. The mind blowing sex wiped all that out.

In fact, it wasn't in till they _didn't_ have sex she began to see the relationship. Saw the way Spencer put his arm around Vincent, how Fargo nestled close into Taggart. How, without even realising she was holding a pale hand.

And once she started noticing, she couldn't stop. Even outside of Spencer's caravan, or Taggart's woods, or Vince's house (and one time in Fargo's office. She wondered if he ever did manage to delete the security footage), they had lingering gazes, and a way of being completely relaxed with each other. They even held hands in public, hugged, _kissed_. She decided she needed to improve her police skills. It was her job to spot things like this. (Though _nobody_ had noticed it before. Maybe she only saw it because they let her. Or maybe she only saw it because she was now a part of it.)

So she began to learn about them. Trying to make up for her complete blindness before.

She learnt Fargo liked it slow. All heavy breaths and long kisses while Taggart was the complete opposite: quick and dirty. Like animals in the wild was his exact phrasing. Vincent only liked it with the men. Nothing against her, he assured, just she was missing some pretty important features. And Spencer didn't like it at all. When she asked the others about it they just shrugged. He never joined them with this part, and he never will.

But she didn't stop there. She found out the rest as well. Like Fargo's favourite type of pizza was ham and pineapple. Like the first dog Taggart rescued got shot by his dad. Like Vince was good at piano and Spencer had done stolen government weed. She even learnt their names, though they never deviated from what everyone else called them, even in bed.

But, as she lay naked on the floor, the weak morning light shining through the blinds on Spencer's windows, she realised something. These boys- Taggart with his head next to hers, Fargo with his skinny arms across all of them, Vince with his legs in their limb tangle, Spencer with his arms wrapped tightly around her body- where more than just lovers, more than just sex.

They were her partners.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from but after watching S1E4 I just /really/ shipped them all together.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
